Father And Son
by Son-Gohan-SSJ2
Summary: Son Gohan had come to terms with his father's death during the Cell Games. He had felt his father was okay with his death and had begun to feel happy again after their goodbyes on Kami's Lookout, but this new found joy dissipated over the next few months.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please no flames.

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it. If I did I would not be writing this, but animating it.

Anyway I have loved Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z since I was five. I do hate GT and everything after Bojack Unbound and the episode Free The Future (Last episode in the cell arc). This is because they should have either ended it there or gone somewhere along the lines of this story (but add fighting :D). I hate how Gohan and the rest of the Z fighters just accept Goku's death and how Goku doesn't want to be revived to 'protect the earth'. I hate how it skips seven years, as teen Gohan was awesome. I don't think Goku and Chichi are the kind of people that would have an 'unknown' child, I hate all the goofy ideas of the Buu arc like fusion, supreme kai, it forgets about characters like yamcha, tien, yajorobi ect even piccolo takes a back seat. I hate super saiyan 3, it looks goofy, stupid and unrealistic considering super saiyan is a legendary status so ssj2 was a bit of a stretch even(but it was cool).I hate Gohan's new haircut, I hate Hurcule and Videl, the Great Saiyan Man, and Gohan doesn't become a hero as Goku is dead and isn't coming back even though the story sets it up! Wow I'm going to stop now and get to the story. Sorry I had to get that off of my chest. WOW.

A/N N/P means a new POV or time/setting

Father And Son

Son Gohan had come to terms with his father's death during the Cell Games. He had felt his father was okay with his death and had begun to feel happy again after their goodbyes on Kami's Lookout, but this new found joy dissipated over the following months as Gohan retreated into grief, sorrow and guilt.

N/P

The rain pounded down onto Mt. Poazu on that bitter turbulent night. The trees danced rhythmically in the gale. Aromas of roast chicken ascended from a small cottage tucked cosily in the expansive forest that spread throughout the surrounding mountain range. Coming from the cottage were the repetitive cries of an infant boy and the sound a loving mother soothing her child.

A boy sat, hugging his knees on the slate roof of that cottage. Drenched in water, shivering and cold, the boy just sat, tears cascading down his face. It had been like this, nearly every night, for close to a year now. He was mumbling something over and over, but only he could hear those words spilling from his mouth, dripping pain and self pity.

Something didn't feel right to the mother's instincts though. Son Chichi had known her eldest son sneaked out most evenings, but there was an unusually strong sense of grief she felt tonight. He had been out for half an hour now and it was getting close to eleven thirty. She knew that her son's mood had plummeted in the last year, she saw it every time he walked by. The sparkle had disappeared from those previously happy, carefree onyx eyes. She heard his cries at night when she walked past his door, his distressed tongue on the roof of their home, and knew he blamed himself for his father's demise. Chichi couldn't stand her son going through this pain and suffering but was at a loss as what to do. She didn't want to make the problem worse, but she couldn't just leave him out there in the pouring rain, could she?

N/P

I am cold and saturated but I don't care. The rain beats against my face like a hammer to nail, but at least I can't feel the warm streaks running down my cheeks. I hesitantly get up from my huddle, but I fall down again. My body aches. I don't know whether it's from the cold or the war with in me taking its toll physically. Lowering my ki so no one will sense my leave I levitate above my house. I'm finding it hard to stay in the air but I have to do this. I float forwards and away from my home. I hope Piccolo won't follow me; I need to do this alone. My body feels weak, but I just keep flying through the night. Nothing matters to me now, only to get to my destination. The pain and anguish I feel in my heart is tearing me apart. I've been like this for nearly a year now but I know I deserve it. I'm trying to persevere, but I'm losing it. There's only one thing that can fix this, one thing I will never have again.

N/P

A boy knelt, hands and knees, on the saturated mud that surrounds the grave of his father. His hands claw into the ground. Another wave of tears burns its way down his face.

"I ho...hope y..you can hear me daddy," escaped his lips in-between sobs, "I'm so, so ss...sorry."

N/P

I'm trembling a lot now.

"If I hadn't let my strength go to my head, y...you would still be here, with me and mother!" I heard myself shout. "ARGH! WHY WAS I SO STUPID?"

The anguish died down after awhile.

"You know, you have another son, dad? His names Goten Son. He looks like you, you know," I continued, "That's what hurts the most. Every time I look at him he reminds me of you and how he will never have a daddy, and mother will never have a husband again."

Repositioning myself I lie down, spread out on my back. The mud didn't bother me, or I just didn't care.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I let out an almighty cry. "It's my fault daddy and I'm truly sorry. Sorry that you have to stay up there. I'm sorry for mother. I hear her weep at night when she thinks no one is listening."

I close my eyes, trying to stop the tears, but I can't. "And..." I start, "I need a daddy. I miss how you used to pick me up and carry me on your shoulders. I miss going fishing with you. I miss how you used to tuck me in at night. I need you daddy. I need you to tell me why I get flustered and my hands get all sweaty around girls, to tell me why I smell bad after running around outside and why sometimes when I wake up in the middle of the night there is a wet smudge on my sheets."

I just let it all out now. I don't stop the tears, just let them flow.

"It's my twelve birthday in a few minutes daddy. I know you can't be here with me and I'm sorry. Goodbye daddy and thanks for all you...you've d...don...done. I love you."

I swear through all the rain I felt a warm tear hit my shoulder. I look behind me but nothing's there. I know now that my daddy will always be looking over me even if I can't see him again. I thank him for that.

N/P

Chichi listened as her son closed his bedroom window and settled into bed.

'At least he's safe,' she thought to herself, 'Goodnight son...'

N/P

Well that's it. Hope you liked it. Sorry it was so short, but I intend on continuing it if I get reviews that aren't completely horrible. I don't know if it was sad, but I tried to make it that way. Next chapter will be longer...


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it. If I did I would not be writing this, but animating it.

A/N N/P means a new POV or time/setting

Sorry but I am not continuing this as I now plan on rewriting chapter one. Sorry :s


End file.
